Devil's Cub
by Sheep the Adventurer
Summary: AU fic. Seifer Almasy is an arrogant young noble known as Devil's Cub because of his wild lifestyle, Quistis Trepe is an ironwilled girl who is his match. Can she save him from himself? Seiftis, Squinoa, Selvine. Ch 12 up. On more or less permanent hiatus
1. Foreword

Devil's Cub

Foreword

This story is adapted from two sources. Firstly there is of course Final Fantasy 8 and a book by Georgette Heyer called Devil's Cub. I just wanted to explain a bit before the story actually starts. 

Firstly this is an AU fic in case you didn't know. It is set in the same world but kind of different. The characters are from noble families. I want to say this, that Devil's Cub (the original book) was set in the regency period in Britain. This of course is very different from the FF8 world so I have tried to adapt it the best I can (e.g Cars instead of carriages).

I really had to do this because the characters are perfect for the story. Also I just want to say some of the non-main character's have been changed slightly. Like Julia Heartilly (is Lady Caraway) is alive and different to in FF8. So hope you don't mind. By the way, somethings I couldn't really change so may be some Regency period taboos and stuff.

(-dodges flying tomatoes-). Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Silver shadows

Devil's Cub

Chapter 1

There was only one occupant in the back of the car; a young man lounged on the seat with his long legs stretched out in the car. He had one hand in the deep pockets of his grey trench coat and the other rested on the seat next to him. The moonlight cast silver shadows inside the car but his face remained in shadow. The road was rough and the car bumped along but the young man did not make any movement. Red crosses stood out from the shoulders of the coat and his blonde hair glinted silver in the moonlight.

The car was travelling fast, too fast for safety. The man sitting next to the stoic driver shifted uncomfortably. He looked at the driver and presently gasped "We're going too fast! We'll crash!" The only answer he received was a shrug and a harsh laugh then the car sped up. As it traversed a rough piece of ground the car creaked and bounced up. The restive man grasped the car door handle shouted angrily "You're mad! Why are we going so fast? Doesn't he care! Or is he drunk?" he jerked his head to indicate the man in the back. The driver smiled grimly "When you've been in his service for a week you won't call this fast. When Almasy travels, he travels fast." The driver's friend shook his head incredulously " He's asleep! And drunk to boot!" The driver chuckled humourlessly "Not him."

But the man inside the coach could have been for all the movement he made. His tall body swayed with the jolting of the car and not even the worst bumps made him make a grab for the car door handle. Apparently he was awake for when a shot rang out and the car swerved to a stop he raised his head and yawned slightly. The young man rolled his shoulders and turned his head slightly towards the window.

There was a large commotion outside, rough voices raised in disagreement. There was a firing of a shotgun and the sound of cursing as the drivers' friend tried to reload. The window was smashed but the young man didn't flinch but his hand moved. The nose of a pistol was shoved in "Hand over yer valuables." The young man didn't speak but a gunblade fired, it was a flash in the darkness. The gun disappeared from the window and there was the sound of shouting, running feet and the screech of a car setting off quickly. The face of the driver appeared at the window holding a torch. 

"Sir?" he said timidly. The young man sat forward and his face came into the light. He was very handsome, with arrogant green eyes and an air of restless boredom. "Well?" the man inquired coldly. "Robbers, sir. The man being unused to these, happenings, he set off the shotgun too early. There were three of the them, two of them made off." The man sighed and asked once again "Well?" The driver gulped, "You, er, killed the other one sir…"

"Certainly, I presume you haven't come to tell me that?" the man replied airily, examining the gunblade. "Well, sir…He's lying on the road, er, dead so shouldn't we…I do….something about it?" 

" Are you saying I should take a corpse to Lady Kinneas's party?"

"No, sir…I….I'll just drive on then shall I?"

"Of course!" the man said, looking fairly surprised. 

"Yes sir…" the driver left the window and got back in the front again, which was separated from the back by a black partition. He was still for a moment while his friend looked at him curiously "What are we to do?" he asked unable to contain his curiousity. "Drive on!" the driver said faintly. "Aren't we going to do something?" the other man asked once more. The driver recovered and growled "He's dead and there ain't nothing we can do about it." He started the car and it drove on. "But, he's _dead_! Doesn't he know?" The driver shot him a warning look "Of course he knows! He don't make mistakes with a gunblade. Not him." They subsided into silence but the driver's friend, thinking of the dead man shuddered and spoke "How old is he?" motioning towards the back. The driver glanced at him "Eighteen." 

The driver's friend gazed at him in shock "Eighteen?! And he can shoot a man as cool as you please?!" 

"I hear he trained at Balamb Garden. He's an expert fighter."

The driver's friend shook his head in shock "Oh my god…" They remained in silence until they reached their destination. And he was so deep in contemplation the driver had to nudge him so he hastily jumped out and opened the door for the man. He tried to search for any vestige of agitation but found none as the tall man stepped languidly out. The man sauntered past him into hall.

The driver got out and stood by his friend who was gaping, "My god." He whispered. The driver inclined his head "No, Devil's Cub."

~*~

Inside the house two servants hovered to take the man's coat. There was another gentleman in the hall, he stood just on some stairs, ready to go up. He turned and surveyed the newcomer. He was handsome with a roving eye for the ladies. The man in question wore a long coat and trousers in a tasteful tan colour. His long chestnut locks were tied fashionably back in a ponytail. He wore a curved hat and complained good-naturedly to the other man. "Damn it, and I thought I was the last. Hello Seifer."

Seifer grinned a cat-like smile "Greetings Irvine." Irvine sniffed, "What's with Hyperion?" he nodded at the wickedly sharp gun-blade resting innocently in the tall man's hand. "Have you been killing someone Seifer?" he asked suspiciously. Seifer walked over to the bottom of the stairs waving away the servant's who hung around nervously, waiting to take his coat. "Just a robber." He replied nonchalantly. 

Irvine smiled "What did you do with the corpse?" Seifer looked up "I couldn't bring it here, don't think your mother would like it."

"You left it there! Hum, people might see it on their way back to Deling City, ladies won't like it."

Seifer yawned elegantly "Very well, you." He said motioned towards a waiting servant. "There is a corpse on the road here, take care of it." The servant nodded, too amazed to protest but Irvine cut in "What is he to do with it?!" Seifer frowned "Take it to the police station with compliments of Mr. Kinneas."

"No, no Seifer! With the compliments of Mr. Almasy." 

Seifer mounted the stairs and walked up to Irvine "New gloves?" he nodded towards the gloves Irvine was holding. "Yes. Made by Mr. Winman himself, costly but worth it." Irvine said casually. They walked up and into the meeting room.

The two servants at the foot of the stairs stared up, gobsmacked. "Corpses one minute, gloves the next. That's the Quality for you." One remarked. The other nodded devoutly and walked away.

Meanwhile Irvine and Seifer had seen acquaintances and moved to greet them. Irvine had found the story entertaining and told a few people. Soon it reached the ears of a certain Lady Caraway. 

The esteemed lady had lost her husband many years ago and the polite world had ceased to predict another marriage for her. She had been deeply devoted to him and had been devastated by his demise. She was handsome with brown hair only slightly threatened by a few streaks of grey and hazel eyes. A man stood next to her and swilled his glass. 

She sighed heavily "Hugo," she said "Have you heard about Seifer's latest exploit?" Hugo Davenport took a sip of his wine "Hum, good year…Oh yes Julia. You care about the robber?" he asked in surprise. "Of course not but, he left the corpse! I swear he is worse than his father!" Hugo frowned pensively, "Maybe." He said shortly. Julia Caraway carried on "You know what they call him? Devil's Cub!" she said triumphantly. "Oh yes." He mumbled. Indeed the doings of Seifer Almasy had been of much interest, he was a skilled gunblade specialist, a gambler and irresistible to the ladies. "He's so, controversial!" she spoke in a hushed tone watching the tall man walked across the room and greet an attractive young woman. Lady Caraway watched with a strange expression. Hugo followed her gaze "Ah, he's talking to Rinoa." She continued watching her daughter and the arrogant man conversing. "Seifer has great fondness for Rinoa, you know." She commented casually. Far too casually. 

Hugo turned to her and said frankly "My dear, they will not marry. You know that." She looked at him indignantly. Lady Caraway did fondly believed her wishes for a union between her daughter and the nefarious Seifer Almasy to be a secret. For even though he had a shocking reputation he was quite a catch on the marriage market. He was young, handsome and rich.

"I do not think anything of the sort! They are simply second cousins!" the woman retorted. 

"Whatever you say my dear." Replied her companion breezily once again sampling the fine wine.

At the other end of the room Seifer had seen Rinoa. He walked over to her "Good god, I've come to a family gathering!" She greeted him with a dazzling smile. "Seifer!" she said dramatically "I have a secret to tell you!"

He raised an eyebrow in faint hauteur "Oh really?" She slapped his shoulder half-heartedly "Seifer! Be serious!" He shrugged and leant against the wall with a sigh. "What is it?" he said in a bored voice. Rinoa frowned "Meanie, at least try to sound interested! Or I'll….i'll…MARRY YOU!!" she giggled. The blonde man replied "I think not Rin, anyway I'd be a terrible husband." A smile curved her lips and she moved closer to him. "Are you sure?" she asked in a low, seductive voice. Seifer raised his eyebrow "Get off Rin." She punched him lightly "As if I would! I'm offended. Anyway," she moved backwards and cast a few glances around the room to see if anyone was watched. Apparently not, as she was soon satisfied and turned back to her yawning relation. "Promise you will keep this secret?" she eyed him suspiciously. Seifer turned to her and waved his hand "Of course," he remarked lazily. "Now what is it?"

She squinted around once more "I am to marry against my family's will!" she said in a dramatic whisper. Seifer merely looked down at her, unimpressed. "Oh." He said. Rinoa narrowed her eyes "This is serious!" He smiled slightly "Okay who's the nobody?"

She frowned at him, and caught the eye of a serious young man across the room. This was obviously a signal as he disengaged himself from the party he was in and walked over to them. He gave a stiff bow to them. "You wanted me Rinoa?" she smiled charmingly at him. She then turned to Seifer, "Seifer this is Squall Leonhart and this," she paused and looked at Squall "is my wicked relation, Seifer Almasy." Squall gave another stiff bow and Seifer nodded, still leaning against the wall. Rinoa smiled "This is the man I will marry!" she proclaimed to Seifer. Squall looked a little embarrassed. Seifer blinked "You know they will never allow it, you are the daughter of Galbadian general, he is the son of a nobody." He said. Rinoa was sheepish, "I was, er, hoping that…er…..maybe….you…would…support it?" Seifer grinned "Who? Me? You said yourself I was the wicked relation!" he turned his attention to Squall "Elope, its your best chance." He remarked airily. Squall merely looked impassive "I do not wish for a clandestine match." Rinoa, who had perked up at the suggestion, looked considerably downcast at the comment. 

"Oh well, good luck. You'll need it." Said Seifer with a quick bow and took off. Rinoa smiled tentatively at Squall and took his hand shyly. A shocked expression came over his face but she stroked his hand reassuringly, a small smile graced his lips. She gazed up at him earnestly, "One day." And walked over to her mother.

~*~

Well, review please.


	3. Chapter 2: Golden sunrise

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy 8 or Devil's Cub –sigh-.

Devil's Cub

Chapter 2

Seifer gripped the steering wheel with both hands and pressed down on the accelerator with a predatory smirk. The black car sped up and roared past the other car. The other car, tried- and failed to catch up. On reaching the arch, the brakes of the black car screeched as it skidded to a precise halt. The other car finally reached its destination and came to a more sedate stop. The tall man languidly got out of his car and the other driver followed suit. "Hyne dammit Seifer! You drive like a maniac!" panted the other man. Seifer stretched "Indeed, and you drive like an old woman." He stated lazily. Raijin was indignant "I do not! In fact I was the only one who kept you sight!" He was right, other cars began to be seen running up to the arch of Deling City. The faint light of dawn was touching the sky. Raijin leant back against his car, catching his breath. "Seifer, what time is it?" The blond man seemed preoccupied, watching the rising sun but he replied "Five thirty, I've got the record now." He said with a touch of arrogance. Raijin nodded "Faster than your old man?" Seifer leant back against the car with a sigh "Faster than my old man." He said with satisfaction. A soft wind blew and tugged at his trench coat. "Seifer…" said Raijin hesitantly. The blonde haired man turned to look at him "Hm?" he said absently looking back at the sun rising in a flurry of golden colours. "Are you serious about marrying Saria Trepe?" Raijin blurted out quickly. 

Seifer's attention fixed on the nervous Raijin and his verdant eyes narrowed dangerously "I have told you before I have no immediate inclination to marry." He said in soft voice "You would do well to remember that." Seifer pushed himself off the car and walked over to his own then stopped "Raijin?" The man in question looked at his friend "Y-yes?" he answered phased slightly by Seifer earlier anger. "Forget that rumour." Raijin nodded "I'll see you at White's tonight?" Seifer paused "No, it has become far too common, I go to Drake's." Raijin scratched the back of his head "See ya around then!" But there was no answer. The black car had driven off in cloud of dust.

~*~

Mrs. Trepe was happy, she hummed as she arranged the flowers and ignored the eye of her eldest daughter. She was a respectable woman who lived in a good part of Deling, maybe not the best part, but a good part certainly. After her husbands death she had received a respectable income which was occasional subsidised by her brother who occasionally paid some of her bills. Although he didn't exactly give it away with good grace, he could be relied upon. Plus he felt it would be scandalous to let such a pretty, charming girl as Saria to go clad in rags. Which Mrs. Trepe told him they would be reduced to without his kind help. Though he felt no such charitable intentions towards his eldest niece. She never went out of her way in any way to make him fond of her, simply said that she lacked for nothing and could verily cope very well without any extra spending money. Mr. Simpkins was in someway- although he would never say it- a bit in awe of Quistis Trepe. Who had inherited an air of calm assurance and dignity from her late father. He had been of a good family and had shocked the polite world buy committing the indiscretion of deigning to marry the lowborn Miss Henrietta Simpkins. He had been a reckless man, but with a distinct air of faint hauteur. After all ties with his family had been severed, he had found his pride could not live on love alone. His married life had been spent hovering between the boundaries of both respectable and the nobility. But he had made the best of it. Though he had allowed his wife's relations to assist money wise, and was by no means adverse to them helping out in the financial sector, he had never really mixed with them. Mr. Simpkins also wished his son hadn't been so stupid as to imagine himself in love with Quistis! For some unknown reason, Joshua had taken a liking to the sarcastic Quistis rather that the charming Saria.

Mrs. Trepe had two daughters and it was her main objective to see them both married off. She only expected a fairly good alliance for Quistis. It was not that the girl was not well-endowed. She was beautiful with blue eyes and her golden hair plus she had had a very good education, but this was all overshadowed by her terrible attitude! She had a terribly direct gaze and the twinkle in them often was disconcerting to the most determined of suitors. And another grave disadvantage was that she had common sense, what man wanted a wife who was matter-of-fact when they could have Saria's wonderful ignorance? No, Mrs. Trepe had quite given up with her eldest daughter and merely wished she would make everyone happy by being a good girl and marrying her cousin. Saria of course was a different matter, she was very beautiful with a riot of golden ringlets and peeping sky blue eyes under incredibly long eyelashes. And as well as this a most lovely way of being wonderfully stupid to men. They loved her. And she could drive them to desperation even though she found writing a letter an arduous task.

The Trepe family was seated in a small parlour- decorated in excellent taste, thought Mrs. Trepe with complacency. Her youngest daughter was slumped down on the small sofa fiddling with a biscuit "Mother! I'm bored!" she said sulkily. "Hush now Saria!" said Mrs. Trepe with dignity "That is no way for a future Lady to behave!" a tinge of excitement crept into her voice in this last phrase uttered. Saria squealed happily and jumped up "Mother! That reminds me! Seifer is taking me to Deling Gardens tonight to watch the concert! I will need a new dress, for it would be shocking for me to turn up in the same dress _twice!" _Mrs. Trepe nodded and smiled "Of course my dear! Your Uncle will pay for it." Saria clapped in joy "Oh mother!" she sank down to her parents feet ecstatically. 

But Quistis Trepe had had enough, she looked up from her sewing "You can't seriously think that he wants to marry her mother." She said dryly. Mrs. Trepe thought her daughter had a terrible tendency to be straight-laced. She thought it came of her select education provided by Mrs. Trepe's late husbands family. Mrs. Trepe had had high hopes of this, thinking that Quistis might make friends in high places. But she hoped to no avail, while Quistis made friendships, she did not use them to get into the Polite World. And nor did Sir Giles Trepe invite Mrs. Trepe and Saria up to meet him.

"Quistis! I'm sure he does and I wish you'd make some sort of move toward getting married! You seem to have no idea of the marriage business." Retorted Mrs. Trepe, slightly annoyed by the fact expressed by Quistis. "I know, terrible, though I've had plenty of opportunity for learning!" 

"If your just going to be odiously sarcastic about your sister, I beg you to be quiet!" she snapped. "And though you may sneer at Saria now, when she is my Lady, I wonder how you will look!" Mrs. Trepe added, pursing her lips. "I think I shall look surprised." Muttered Quistis, though loud enough to be heard. As Mrs Trepe puffed up her bosom in righteous indignation Quistis continued gently "Surely you know mother he does not dream of marriage?"

"I shall tell you what!" said Mrs. Trepe "You are jealous of your sister's popularity! And what do you know of the matter. Does he take you so far into his confidence?" said Mrs. Trepe sharply to her wayward daughter.

Quistis bent her head down and spoke softly "I do not think he is aware of my existence." 

"I am not surprised!" declared Mrs Trepe "You never make any effort to make yourself agreeable to a gentleman. But that's no reason to be mean about Saria's chances! He is in love with her!"

"Don't you know his reputation mama!" said Quistis in frustration. "That will change once he marries my pretty Saria!" her mother replied stroking Saria's hair, avoiding her eldest daughters gaze. Quistis rolled her eyes. Saria stood up "You may say this Quistis! But I shall have you know I know perfectly well what I am doing. I am going tonight to Deling Gardens. Oh mama!" she turned to her her "Vivi Matchem was so envious when Seifer asked me to be in his boat but not her! We will all have a most fabulous time! Miss Delaine will be there, the Matchems, Mr Bertram-" she cried gleefully but was cut. "Saria! You realise that no one will think anything of your reputation if you go!"

"Oh Quistis! You think that no-one has a brain but yourself! We shall make him marry me, do not fear for my virtue!" Saria tittered. "What if I let him run away with me? Because I am not some opera dancer he will be ruined if he does not marry me!" 

"I'd no idea you were so romantic!" drawled Quistis. "I am I think," said Saria ignorantly "I should like to elope!" Quistis sighed heavily.

~*~

Well, not much happened there but there is some scene setting to be done. I have recently read These Old Shades which is the prequel to Devil's Cub and it is sooo cool! Hopefully the next chapter will come quicker and have more happening. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3: Saria

Devil's Cub

Chapter Three

Quistis was sitting by the window looking out on the street, idly watching the people go by. Her mother and sister were arguing in the background about some matter or another. Finally Saria picked up a cushion and then sighed dramatically "Let us go for a walk!" Quistis was vaguely surprised, she had never thought her sister liked walking, when it wasn't shopping.

Mrs Trepe leant back in her chair "Quistis, you like walking, go with your sister." She said wearily, closing her eyes and fanning herself. Quistis got up without comment and nodded shortly. Saria smiled brightly, throwing down the cushion carelessly "Good, now shall we go to the Botanical Gardens? I'm sure Vivi will be there and I should so like to see her!" Quistis looked at her suspiciously "Yes but-" 

"Good!" Saria cried. Her elder sister blinked "Right then." 

A few minutes later, after Saria had changed into a new dress avoiding Quistis's questions, they were outside. Saria was humming some faint tune and Quistis was silent. "You know," spoke Saria conversationally "If you wore something else apart from that peach outfit you'd look okay." Quistis looked at her amused "I am perfectly fine in this- peach outfit- thank you." Saria threw up her hands "Just saying!" She then found interest in the form of a dress in a nearby window. "Not now Saria! Anyway I thought you wanted to meet Vivi?" Quistis said almost pleadingly. Once Saria got started shopping she found it hard to stop. Saria tore her eyes away from the dress and caught sight of a nearby clock.

"Quistis! We must walk faster! We may miss hi- Vivi!" she exclaimed and proceeded to hurry down the street. Quistis rose a sceptical eyebrow and increased her pace in order to catch up with her flustered sister. 

The Botanical Gardens had a few people walking around it, admiring the various flowers and trees. It wasn't busy and Quistis thought it a strange meeting place for Vivi and Saria, neither of them were much interested in flowers. Saria walked in with Quistis in tow. Saria looked around impatiently, her eyes skimming over the crowds but her troubled brow cleared once she caught sight of a person. Quistis, who was gazing around with interest, watched with surprise as her sister took off once more. "What's wrong with you today Saria!" she sighed bemusedly, sweeping a stray piece of hair from her face.

Upon reaching her sister Quistis met the reason for her sisters strange behavior. The six-foot tall grey trenchcoat-wearing reason. Saria blushed becomingly when he turned round and saw her "My Lord! I did not think to meet you here!" Seifer rose an eyebrow "Well then," he said gently moving over to them. "You must have a very short memory." He tapped underneath her chin with a gloved finger. Quistis decided that whatever else Seifer Almasy was guilty of, he was not guilty of duplicity. Saria giggled "Oh my Lord! Oh, and this is my sister Miss Quistis Trepe." She added on quickly. 

Quistis felt fairly annoyed at her sister for dragging her here to be an extra wheel. She was still engaged in watching her sister wrathfully when Seifer turned his gaze on her. When she realised, she flushed but met his look coolly "Honoured, my Lord." And gave a small curtsey. He raised an eyebrow again but bowed. "A pleasure."

Saria found the tense atmosphere to her dislike and evidently thought enough time had been wasted on her sister and took Seifer's arm. "Come now! There is a new flower I would very much like to see over there." Quistis soon discovered that she had been brought to fulfil the role of chaperone and so was walking behind her two companions. The flower that Saria had found so interesting was soon forgotten She rolled her eyes tiredly on seeing Saria bat her eyelids at her tall companion. She caught sight of Vivi Matchem walking by.

"There's Vivi Matchem." She commented casually. Saria turned around and looked "Vivi!" she called and skipped over to her. Quistis congratulated herself as a flash of annoyance appeared in Seifer's green eyes. He caught sight of her and she contrived to look innocent. 

As Saria skipped joyfully forward, Quistis allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction, she would stop Seifer Almasy yet. She made a move to follow but was prevented by long fingers closing on her wrist.

Quistis spun round indignantly and faced Seifer who watched her in a curiously detached fashion. "Stop it." He commanded quietly, his eyes never leaving her face and still holding her wrist. Quistis narrowed her eyes and tried to tug her wrist from his grip. Sparing a quick glance for her sister, she saw Saria was still deep in conversation with Vivi. Seifer followed her look, seeing the concealed concern on her face. She hissed in shock as he tightened his light clasp. "My Lord-" she started. He ignored her and continued "I know what you're doing and caution you to stop, or you will come off the worse for it." 

"Are you threatening me, my lord?" she tried to speak coolly but anger seeped into her words. He smirked "A friendly warning, so to speak." Quistis couldn't think of any words, she stood glaring at him. "You bastard." She spoke feeling surprised at how her voice came out steadily. His eyes widened in astonishment, but he quickly recovered. "I advise you," he spoke coldly, looking down at her his eyes burning with verdant fire and letting go of her wrist "Not to cross to cross swords with me, as I am much more experienced duelist." 

Quistis turned away "I don't fight with swords." She stood looking at the flowers, her form stiff with anger. Seifer watched her for a moment "She wouldn't thank you, you know." He said softly before turning to walk away. "My Lord!" came the lightly teasing voice of Saria "I thought you had forgotten me!" she said with a pout. Seifer smirked and strode up to the giggling Saria and the envious Vivi. He didn't see Quistis's gaze on his retreating back.

~*~

"My Lord Seifer Almasy." Came the grave announcement. Lord Irvine Kinneas gave a start and sat up from his leisurely slouch on the chair and placed the gun he had been cleaning on the table in front of him. "Come in." he drawled. The blond man walked in casually and placed a few envelopes on the desk. "They're for you." He said carelessly and sat down on the chair opposite. Irvine had picked up the envelopes with a muttered curse but on registering the way Seifer's eyes were slightly unsettled, put them down and fixed his friend with a shrewd eye. "Someone's pissed you off."

On hearing Irvine, Seifer's expression cleared. "That'll be the day." He said humorously. "So what are they?" waving a gloved hand in the direction of the envelopes. "Probably some people wanting money." Irvine grumbled slitting them open with a gleaming paper knife. Seifer chuckled. 

"Whiskey?" questioned Irvine perusing his received mail. "Yeah." The brunette tossed the mail aside and stood. He poured a glass for himself and Seifer, handing the gunblader a glass, he proceeded to take a sip. "Good year this one. Forget where I got it though…" Irvine said frowningly.

Seifer looked at him with a sardonic smile "Me." Irvine smiled and outspread his arms "That's where! Whatever else is wrong with you. You still have a great taste in this area." Seifer yawned elegantly but rose his eyebrow at the last remark "Whatever else?" Irvine sat down and placed his boots on the desk "I guess you know you're called Devil's Cub?" From the expression on Seifer's face, a predatory grin, Irvine deduced he was. "Worse than your father." Sighed Irvine. The exploits of Seifer's father had been known all over town years before, he had been known as 'Satanas'. But he had calmed down once he met his wife, Leonie, she was originally from Esthar.

"I don't care what people think of me." Came the reply. Irvine nodded and took up his mail again with a sigh. "Bills, bills, bill…. Not him again! Damn that man! You know I got a revolver from this man, but it was such poor quality he should have paid me to take it off his hands! Now _he_ wants _me _to pay!" he snorted and tossed it into the fire.

Seifer watched with grin. "Short again Irvine?" Irvine gave a lopsided smile "All I try to do is live comfortably and then the next thing I know, poof! There goes my allowance." 

They sat in a companionable silence for the next few minutes, both men contemplating different things. "Heard you beat your father's record. I should congratulate you. And thank you, I had a wager on you would." Said Irvine, looking pleased.

Seifer inclined in head with a mocking smile. "Glad to be of service."

"Which club are you going to tonight?"

"Drake's."

"I agree, White is getting too popular with bishops…And Almacks wasn't too pleased with your shooting that candle flame, famous shot though."

"I was drunk at the time."

"Oh yes…"

"How is it with you and that woman?"

"Fellisa? Oh finished with her a while ago. Too clingy."

"Congratulations."

Irvine laughed and shook his head "Indeed." Seifer stood up a stretched languidly "See you tonight." Irvine looked up and waved.

~*~

I'm sure these chapters are getting shorter…Anyway don't own FF8 or Devil's Cub etc etc 

Oh and review!


	5. Chapter 4: Suhceain and Leonie

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and Devil's Cub do not belong to me. I lost them in a game of cards, I was having a bad week. Damn poker, knew I should have stuck to matchsticks but noooo….::rambling grows fainter::

Devil's Cub

Chapter 4

"Hey Quistis!" Saria waved a hand in front of her sister's face "You're even quieter than usual!" she tittered and Quistis cast an irritated look in her direction.

'_She won't thank you.'_

She shook her head and walked on. Saria paused to look at the interesting dress again. Without stopping to look Quistis caught her sister's arm and carried on walking. "Hey stop that!" cried Saria indignantly, jerking her arm back. "Someone's got issues." She added darkly.

A minute later after a period of silence Saria started back up in exclaiming her elation. "He's in love with me, I'm sure of it." Quistis tuned out of her sister's excited one-sided conversation. Only adding a few contributions where necessary. She was still deep in thought about her encounter with Seifer Almasy. She believed her suspicions to be correct. Seifer did not cherish any tender feelings towards her sister, he merely wanted the excitement of the chase but was prepared to fight. Saria would not be expected to put up any resistance and nor would their mother, it was up to Quistis. She knew perfectly well that they would suffer more than the Almasys if there were any controversy. The content of their 'chat' wasn't the only thing that troubled her. When Seifer had grabbed her wrist, she had expected to feel disgust but…she didn't. Quistis shook her head "Saria?" Her sister paused "Yes?" Quistis sighed "Are you sure you know what you are doing? You know I don't think it is wise."

Saria looked at her "If you weren't my sister I'd say you were unbecomingly stiff. Joshua'd still want to marry you!" she finished brightly. Quistis rose her eyebrow. Joshua was nice but she didn't love him. Plus he seemed to love her as a defiant act against his father.

The rest of the journey home continued uninterrupted.

* * *

Julia Caraway was sitting in the window seat gazing absent-mindedly at the street below. Beside her was her cousin-in-law Leonie Almasy, who was humming. Her Grace of Avon, or Leonie Almasy, still looked almost the same as the tomboy Darien Almasy had brought back from Esthar all those years ago. Her fiery auburn hair and deep green eyes still displaying all the sparkle that had attracted Darien Almasy in the first place. Nineteen years of marriage had given her dignity, when she felt like being dignified and much wisdom but no social eminence, weight of honours or motherly responsibility had put out the fire that was Leonie. Julia thought her a little too impulsive but she had to admit, it only added to Leonie charm.

But Julia was not in a mood for admiring anyone, life seemed to be throwing up unpaid bills and undutiful daughters. She was vaguely annoyed that Leonie, if she could only realise it, had a very unsatisfactory son but could look so carefree. And hum.

Julia stood up "I do not see why we slave to bring our offspring up only for them to turn out so troublesome!" she cried, picking up some embroidery and frowning at it.

"I don't think John would ever disgrace you, Julia." Soothed Leonie. John was Julia's first child, who was currently travelling on the continent of Centra, he was known to be a very upright and- some said- a bit pendantic.

"Oh I wasn't talking of John!" said Julia "Sons are different although I do not know how your hair is not white with worry with all the exploits Seifer that gets up to, young as he is!"

"I do not have trouble with Seifer," said Leonie flatly "I think him jano ysicehk (very amusing)."

" I take you have not heard his latest adventure? He bet young Crossly- a wild boy if I ever saw one- that he could drive from Winhill to Deling in under six hours! And he bet a thousand gil!"

"I do not think Seifer will break his neck, he is a very good driver. But of course, Julia, it does make one quite yhqeuic (anxious)." Said Leonie kindly. She then proceeded to not look very worried.

Julia chose to ignore this "And he insists on making wagers he will not win!"

Leonie looked indignant at this "He will not lose! And you think so I will lay you a wager he will win!"

Julia looked exasperated at this. "Leonie! I tell you Seifer is making himself he talk of the town, with his bets and robbers!"

Leonie looked fairly interested "Robbers? Please, tell!"

Julia sniffed "Even though I don't doubt it was in self defence, he shot a robber and left his body on the road!"

"I prefer plains swords, so does _Suhceain,_ but Seifer, he likes his guns too."

Julia almost cried "Leonie! You are as terrible as Seifer! Its all very well for everyone to call him 'Devil's Cub' and say its all Darien but I think that he is very much like you!"

Leonie's face broke into a delighted smile"You really think so!"

Julia sank down into the window seat in resignation.

"My dear Julia." Came a soft voice. Julia jumped in shock "Darien! Don't do that!" she exclaimed in annoyance. Leonie jumped also but hers was not of shock, she bounded over to him "Suhceain!" she said joyfully. Darien Almasy smiled and bent down to kiss his unconventional wife. After his show of affection, she grinned happily at him and went back to sit next to Julia.

Darien Almasy, his Grace of Avon, turned his attention to his cousin. "Lamenting my son's wickedness again, I presume?" he spoke in his slightly rasping voice.

"Suhceain! Seifer has shot a robber!" interrupted Leonie before Julia could reply. Darien walked over to the fire and stretched. He had blonde hair, much like his son, which was only slightly whitening at the temples and dark brown eyes. His voice held a hint of his accustomed mockery "Very proper."

"He left the body in the road!"

"Untidy."

At this point Leonie decided to voice her view "What is wrong? There is nothing useful at all with a corpse." She spoke pragmatically.

"La! These callous notions of yours! All Seifer would say that he would not bring a corpse to the party!"

"I had no notion he was so sensitive." Said Darien drily "But come Julia, I don't think you came here only to mourn Seifer's sad character."

Julia sighed "My headstrong daughter had taken it into her head to take a fancy to a mere nobody and I am forced- yes, forced, to send her to Esthar until she is done with these foolish notions!"

Leonie shifted and moved closer "Rinoa is in love! Tell! Who is he?"

"Don't say the 'l' word in her hearing! I beseech you not to put such ideas into her head! _I _certainly did not marry the first man I took a fancy to! Its nothing but a crush-- but she is such a headstrong girl I fear she shall do something she will regret."

Darien was seated comfortably in a chair by the fire "And who," he inquired languidly "is the nobody she so inclined towards?"

"Oh, no-one of account, just some young man Lord Kramer is supporting."

"Is he nice?" asked Leonie innocently.

"Probably, but that's nothing. I have other plans for Rinoa." She carelessly swept a speck of dust off her sleeve. "You know," she began casually "How we have talked, you and I, and besides it being a charming match, it would fulfil a dear wish of mine. They also remarkably well suited and I have no doubt they would be engaged by now if had not Rinoa taken it into her head that she wants this nobody. And to her being a little cold to him, I sure it will make no difference as he probably deserves it."

She paused and shot a look at Darien. He looked unperturbed and a smile hovered around his lips and he watched his cousin with an air of cynical amusement. "I do not fully understand you, my dear," he said ironically "Pray, enlighten me."

Julia glared at him "You understand me perfectly well, Darien."

"I don't." said Leonie, exasperated. "Who deserves her being cold? Is it the poor nobody?"

Darien leant back "I apprehend, my love, that Julia is talking about you son."

Leonie looked confused for a moment "Seifer? But— " She stopped and looked at Julia "No." she said flatly. Darien rose an eyebrow.

"I do not want Seifer to marry Rinoa." Leonie finished.

Julia sat up erect in her chair "Please be so kind as to explain why." She said stiffly.

"Cunno!! Cunno!! (sorry) Was I rude Suhceain?"

"Very, but wonderfully frank."

Julia relaxed a little but demanded "I still await an explanation."

Leonie sighed "It would not work, it would not amuse him."

"Amuse him…!" Julia turned with pardonable annoyance to Darien "If that is all! Don't you remember the plans we made? Years back?"

"I never make plans." Came the short reply.

Leonie interrupted the angry reply Julia was about to make "It is true, it was Julia and I who planned, but they were babies! It is different now."

"How so?" questioned Julia.

"Seifer is not…" began Leonie "He is not respectable enough for Rinoa."

"What?" cried Julia "You expect him to come home with one of those women?"

From the doorway a cool, faintly insolent voice spoke "I see my good relation interests herself in _my_ affairs." Seifer Almasy stepped into the room, there was a glint in his eyes but he bowed politely to Lady Caraway and walked towards his mother.

She flew out of the chair "Ah, my meddma uha (little one)! This makes me happy!"

He put his arms around her. The red light went out of his eyes and a softer look transformed his face. "My dear and only love, good morning." He said. He shot a glance of mockery at his aunt.

"My dear –and only- love." He repeated maliciously.

Leonie cackled "Really?"

She saw him smile at her, a true smile without mockery or bitterness, the smile he kept for his mother alone. "Oh quite." He said negligently. He turned to his father and gave him a short bow and their eyes met in understanding. Darien smiled and half-closed his eyes, watching the fire. Julia stood up and announced coldly that she was taking of leave of them.

Leonie glanced up and frowned slightly, she turned Seifer who seemed to be- if it were possible- lounging gracefully against the wall. "Seifer," she began in a coaxing voice. Her son narrowed his eyes in suspicion "Would you be so kind as to escort Lady Caraway to her transport?" Seifer grinned lazily "Of course, mother." He pushed himself from the wall and strode over to Lady Caraway "My Lady?" he inquired, holding out his arm.

She took it stiffly and together they exited the room.

Darien sighed and opened his eyes fully "Well, my love, you handled that subtly."

Her Grace the Duchess of Avon stuck her tongue out at her husband.

* * *

For a while Seifer and Lady Caraway continued in silence. Halfway down the stairs she abandoned her air of frosty dignity, she watched his silent profile and suddenly laughed. "I declare you're as disdainful as Darien! But you need not be so stiff, even if I do 'interest myself in your affairs'." She tapped his elbow with her hand. " You know, Seifer, I am fond of you. I have known you since the cradle, and your parents longer."

Her looked down at her enigmatically "I shall strive for your regard." He said solemnly, his green eyes dancing.

She hit him lightly "I'm sure you shall. But I had hoped you and Rinoa would make me happy."

"Console yourself with the reflection that I would be a devil of a husband."

Julia frowned a little "I do believe," she said slowly "You are right." She got into the car and Seifer watched as it drove away. He dismissed the image of blue eyes glaring at him. "A devil of husband." He murmured with half closed eyes. He smiled faintly, banished the memory and walked back inside.

* * *

Well, that's another chapter done faints from fatigue , I'm lazy. Oh well, I shall strive to get up the next chapter soon. However, the amount of striving-ness may depend on the number of reviews….looks cunning and cackles evilly….coughs I apologise if this chapter was a tad boring, but it was necessary… Action coming soon! However, the amount of action may depend on the- knocked unconscious by flying tomato


	6. Chapter 5: Squall

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Devil's Cub

Chapter 5

Seifer walked back inside. Leonie looked up anxiously when he came in "You did not offend her did you, Seifer?"

He shook his head casually "Far from it, in fact I think I may have even persuaded her off the idea of Rinoa and I ever forming any ideas of," his mouth twisted slightly as he spoke "marriage." He finished.

Leonie relaxed "I told it would not work, but she wouldn't listen. I told her you would not like it at all. But she would not listen to me." She gave a small disconsolate sigh.

Darian chuckled "I doubt Rinoa- who had more sense than she would lead one to believe- would readily consent to such a match anyway."

Seifer grinned at his father "As usual, exactly right Sir."

Leonie objected "If she refuses Seifer I say she is without much sense at all!"

Darian smiled, a small knowing smile. On seeing it, Leonie frowned. "I think you are leaning a little heavily towards motherly love there my dear." He said shrewdly. Leonie glared at him.

"Anyway," continued Seifer, sitting down "She is in love with a man called Squall."

"Really!" Leonie inquired "He sounds very disagreeable, what is he like?"

Darien looked across the room at his son "From Julia's fairly incoherent description, he sounds impossible."

Seifer leant back "Indeed, I think he is slightly more talkative than a brick wall. But Rinoa loves him all the same."

"Then I hope they will marry." Said Leonie promptly, with a abrupt change of opinion. "You think so, Suhceain?"

"Of course."

His Grace of Avon turned his attention to his son once more.

"I do not usually inquire into your affairs," began Darien regarding his hands through half-closed eyes "But I have heard of a girl who is not an opera dancer."

Seifer didn't stir "But not," he answered with perfect equanimity "Of my approaching marriage."

Darien lifted an eyebrow slightly "Hardly."

"And nor will you."

"A weight off my mind." Darien stood up and leant a hand on the fireplace. "Permit me to tell you, my son, not to trifle with the gentry as it would create the type of scandal I deplore."

A smile flickered across Seifer's mouth "You speak from your wide experience, Sir?"

"Naturally." The Duke replied, unphased.

"I did not think you ever trifled with the gentry, Suhceain?" Leonie, who can been listening calmly, asked suddenly.

"You flatter me, my dear." He turned to his son once more "I do not need your assurance that you will amuse yourself only. I have no doubt you purposefully try to commit every indiscretion there. You are, after all, my son. But I advise you, Seifer, to amuse yourself with women who know how the game should be played."

Seifer bowed "You are a fount of wisdom, sir."

"Of worldly wisdom, yes." He got up to go out "I hear that you managed to break the record from Winhill to Deling. I congratulate you."

Seifer merely smirked.

* * *

"You know, you'll get over her soon enough and I'm sure she's not worth those glum looks of yours." Commented Cid Kramer kindly to his young friend. 

Squall Leonhart resisted the urge to simply mutter 'Whatever' and walk off. "I am not –glum- my Lord. Perhaps my natural gravity misleads you."

Cid Kramer smiled knowingly "I know, my young friend, bundled off to France. I see her brother's back again."

A small frown appeared on Squall's forehead.

"Yes, he is a boring one isn't he?" agreed Cid comfortably. "Once you get sucked into a conversation with him there's no way out for quite a while."

Squall merely looked impassive.

Cid nodded "Thought so. You should be a bit more relaxed, people might start thinking you're a stuffed shirt if you're not careful."

Squall crossed his arms and looked at the floor.

"Yes, I quite agree. It doesn't matter what people think most of the time but sometimes you have make a bit of an effort." Cid sat down opposite him after standing next to the window for a while.

Squall transferred his gaze to the window.

"Hm." Cid looked out of the window pensively. "What are you doing tonight? I thought we could go to Drake's, apparently it's the smart new club everyone is talking about."

Squall looked up with a slight vestige of interest in his stormy eyes.

"Yes, indeed. I think we shall quite enjoy ourselves there. You're not in society until you've crossed that threshold. It's the newest of halls, Almasy and Kinneas made it the fashion. The play's high, but you're not the man to mind that. I'd not play at Almasy's table though. The pace he sets is a trifle too hot for most. Have you met Devil's Cub yet?"

Squall nodded "I had the honour of meeting him at a party last week."

"Ah! Good. Anyway, we shall go soon."

Drake's was a discreet establishment in the west of town. It had an unobtrusive appearance, seemingly only another brick building in many. But if a person looked closer, they would see the knocker was bright and shiny with use and hear the faint sounds of a gaming club.

Squall stood gazing at it for a while until Cid impatiently pulled him to the door. He gave four short, smart raps on the door. A hatch slid open and a pair of eyes regarded them suspiciously for a moment, then it slid back with a snap and the door opened to reveal a smartly dressed man.

"This way, my Lords. Welcome to Drake's." He greeted them formally and then bowed. Squall and Lord Kramer followed him up a set of grand stairs. He swung open a set of doors.

Squall blinked as bright lights flared onto his vision from the room and the loud sound of chatter filled his ears. He blinked and cautiously opened his eyes to see a crowded room, filled with tables of people. He stepped back a pace. Lord Kramer laid a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Quite a few people, eh? Must be a nightmare for you! Anyway, this way." He chuckled and led Squall across the room to another smaller room, exchanging greetings with a few acquaintances along the way.

There was only one table in the centre of the room, and it was surrounded by a fair number of onlookers.

Squall saw Seifer at the end of the table. He was watching the proceeding with a small smile. He seemed pale in the candlelight. He glanced up as Squall drew near but his eyes, which seemed strangely brilliant, betrayed no recognition.

Lord Kramer drew Squall back to the door again. "Better play at another table." He muttered in a low voice "Almasy's in wild humour tonight by the look of it. See that man by Raijin West? His name is Martine. Something of a bone lies between him and the Cub. There will be trouble before morning, I'd bet on it. Best out of it."

Squall watched the sour-faced Martine take a swig of wine. "I don't suppose it is anything to do with me?"

"Indeed no! All I know that they dislike one another immensely. Not many people really know the details."

Squall didn't reply and returned to his contemplation of the table. On Seifer's right sat Irvine Kinneas, who was lolling in his chair, regarding his cards nonchalantly. He raised a languid hand in greeting to Cid "Howdy, wanna join?"

A heap of paper lay before Seifer and Irvine. "Not I, Kinneas." Declined Cid.

Irvine gave a short laugh. Another player at the table turned to Cid. "You're probably right, Seifer's had the devil's luck all this week." He commented with a sigh.

Cid shook his head "I'm not playing tonight." He replied "But if you have space at the table, Mr Leonhart here is in the mind to play."

Seifer paused in the process of refilling his glass, he looked up at Squall "Oh its you, isn't it?" he said carelessly "I thought I knew you. Want to throw for the bank?"

"I prefer to throw against, thank you." Squall sat down beside Raijin. "Hello, ya know?" the dark man said in a friendly tone. Squall nodded.

Lord Kramer, with a worried eye, stood back in the crowd. Tonight would indeed be a night of events.

* * *

Sheep: zzzzzz (To wake up author, review story) 


	7. Chapter 6: High stakes

Note: Don't own Final Fantasy 8 or Devil's Cub sigh

I don't think I've thanked reviewers yet, so here's a beeeg thank you. Anyway Selphie and Zell are going to be in the story, its just a bit later on. Sorry about the lack of Seifer/Quistis interaction (which has been limited to about a paragraph…), a lot will come soon! Anyway on with the story…

Devil's Cub

Chapter 6

"Irvine, raise the stakes?"

"Of course, bank."

Squall watched with unimpaired calm as the stakes of the games went higher. Only those who knew him very well would detect the small movement of discomfiture as he shifted slightly on his seat and brushed his bangs out of his face.

Seifer, on the other hand, seemed very much at his ease. To those who knew him well, they would take the sign of his eyes being strangely brilliant that he was quite drunk. But no one unaccustomed to his manner would say he seemed anything more than a trifle intoxicated.

A man across the table protested they had risen enough already, and threw his cards down in a gesture of withdrawal. Seifer watched the man sit back with a defeated sigh and take a deep gulp of his drink. His gaze turned to Squall "Can you stand it, Leonhart?" he questioned with a mocking smirk.

Squall looked up "I see no reason why I shouldn't." he answered shortly. Seifer gave a nod and spoke easily "Very well."

Irvine took the dice "A rise of a hundred and those afraid of it stand out," he drawled, tipping his hat back. He watched intently as the dice rolled across the table. They landed and Irvine leant back, stretching his arms "Damn you, Seifer." He said good-humouredly, and scribbled his name on a piece of paper and slid it across the table to Seifer.

The sour-faced gentleman beside Raijin watched Seifer, and spoke loud enough to be heard "I'd say its time someone else held the bank. This is a damn-one sided game." Squall looked sharply at Martine who had just spoken and quickly glanced at Seifer to see his reaction at the veiled insult.

Martine's neighbour, a mostly diffident young man named Nida, saw the glitter in Seifer's eye and nudged Martine warningly "Easy Martine, ever known the luck to run evenly?" he said quietly. Martine shrugged casually but he held himself stiffly.

Lord Kramer heard a man standing beside him mutter "Almasy's three parts drunk. There'll be trouble soon." Cid fiddled with his pocket watch nervously and continued to watch the game with a feeling of dread.

Drunk Seifer may be, but his speech and intellect were unimpaired. He lay back in his chair with his long fingers curled around the stem of the wineglass; and his hard stare challenging Martine. "Got something to say, Martine?" he said silkily.

His insolent tone was insult in itself. Irvine looked around the table warily from underneath the brim of his hat. Raijin picked up the dice box "Ah you're wasting time, ya know? I'll call seven." He threw it and lost. "Hyne! Ya know?"

Martine spoke with bitter distinctness "Enough? By Hyne, let someone else hold the bank!" This was met by no apparent acquiescence, so he subsided into an angry silence. And the game continued.

Money passed back and forwards, but the bank was still the easy winner, after an hour's play. Seifer was still drinking steadily and so were others. Martine's scowl was deepening with every glass. On Seifer, the effect seemed negligible. And there was only that- that glitter- in his eyes to betray his state.

Squall, who had lost money, was still seemingly calm as well. He was keeping up but with increasing difficulty. This game was not his specialty. He had partaken of some wine, but the only tangible effect on him would be a slight slurring of his speech, but he didn't talk much anyway, so nobody noticed.

Raijin by this time, was squinting at his cards a little unsteadily. "I haven't had the best luck, ya know?" Martine gave a small bitter smile and threw back the rest of his wine.

"Want to take the bank, Raijin?" offered Seifer lazily. Raijin looked at the small pile of coins and paper in front of him "Can't, ya know? Too small a pile to the bank, ya know?" he declined.

Seifer laughed "Raise you two hundred, gentlemen." He said recklessly.

Mr Bowling sat back warily "Too deep for me."

"Bank can't can't win forever," Seifer replied "Stay, Jack, the night is young yet."

Mr Bowling blinked at the clock on the far wall "Its two o'clock in the morning man!"

Irvine chuckled "That's young, isn't it?"

Mr Bowling replied with an expression of incredulity "Then I must be a man of sedate habits! Do you mean to breakfast here?"

"Sit it out!" recommended Lord Cholmondley. "We'll break Almasy yet! I'll stake the best car in my garage against that black one of yours!"

Bowling sat back "I'm out." He said throwing his hands up and shaking his head.

Seifer smirked "As long as your best car isn't a cart, two hundred it is." He watched Cholmondley throw sixes. Irvine looked at them "Deuce aces." He declared "Can't win forever, eh Seifer?" he added amicably.

Martine, who had been tapping impatient fingers on the table with a frown, spoke resentfully "I'd say he can't lose!"

Seifer leant forward with narrowed eyes "Would you?" he said in almost a gentle tone and as if he waited for more.

"Oh stand out, Martine, if you can't stand it!" admonished Cholmondly impatiently, taking the dice.

It was evident Martine was feeling quarrelsome "I'll stay the course dammit, but the luck's too uneven for my taste.

Irvine straightened the lapels of his coat with considerable care and flicked a speck of dust off his sleeve "Seifer." He said wearily.

Seifer shot him a look.

"Seifer, how did this place become so, so…" he gave a half helpless gesture in the general direction of Martine and gave a heavy sigh.

"Irvine! You interrupt Mr Martine! He was about to explain himself." He said with a dangerous look at Martine.

Raijin nudged Martine "Don't play if you've no luck, ya know? No use in arguing, ya know?"

"I'll play." Said Martine obstinately "But I say let someone else take the bank." Seifer raised an eyebrow at this.

"Seifer," said Irvine with a sigh "I shall positively have to give up this place."

Seifer still had his even gaze on Martine "Patience, Irvine. Martine doesn't like to see the bank win, we should sympathise."

Martine stood up and hissed "I don't like the way this game has gone! I've seen you win three nights running and it isn't natural!"

Barely stifled gasps were heard around the room. It was a serious claim to accuse someone of cheating, especially Devil's Cub.

Cholmondley tried to defuse the situation "You're drunk, Martine! You don't know what you're saying!"

Martine laughed hollowly and stood up, the crowd moved away from him "I've been cheated by that family enough. I won't see the son of that Estharian whore beat m-" He never finished his sentence.

Seifer was up, eyes blazing and Martine was on the floor clutching his jaw. Seifer smiled "That was a waste of my time."

Martine with a red bruise forming on his jaw, pulled himself upright and made a clumsy lunge at Seifer. Cholmondley and Raijin forced him back.

Irvine got up a trifle unsteadily "Damn champagne…Seifer, that's enough of this! You'd be a fool to take the bait! The fellow's drunk!"

Seifer laughed "I'm drunk myself, Irvine, but I can still tell when a man insults me."

Lord Cholmondley gave Martine a shake "Take it back man! You're out of your senses!"

Martine wrenched himself free "You'll meet me for this Almasy!" he spat, fingering his jaw.

"Be sure I will," said Seifer turning away abruptly to whisper urgently to a waiter who nodded, pale-faced.

Irvine picked up the dice "Break 'em. That'll finish it."

Squall who had been quietly watching the proceeding, stood up "He's right, this can be solved simply."

"If they're true, Martine apologises. That's fair."

Martine was cradling his jaw "I say Almasy will meet me! I'll not say thank you for a punch in the face!" He ignored the protests of provocation coming from the crowd.

"Break the dice." Drawled Irvine obstinately "Can't have it said we play crooked."

The waiter came back in with a flat case. Irvine gazed at it, aghast. "Seifer, listen to me. You cannot have a duel in Drakes!" he said slowly, glancing at his friend.

Seifer ignored this, he waved at the now open bow of two pistols, he looked at Martine. "Make your choice," he looked at Irvine. "I have to be in Winhill by nine o'clock. I'll settle my scores before I leave."

Irvine looked at the pistols with a frown "Don't usually bring pistols to a gaming house do you?"

"They were in my car." He looked at the clock "It waits, choose." Seifer commanded shortly.

Martin picked out one and weighed it in his hand grimly. "Who will act as my second?"

No eyes met his accusing stare willingly. "Then, by Hyne, I shall act for myself!"

Raijin started forward "Neither of you are in a fit state, ya know?"

Seifer drew a small gun from his pocket and picked a card up, sitting down.

"What the devil?" questioned Lord Cholmondley uncertainly.

Suddenly Seifer threw the card into the air and lifted his pistol, he fired before anyone could stop him. There was a loud report and a small thud as the bullet went into the wall. Raijin lifted his hand and caught the card that was drifting lazily down, smoking faintly. He held it with a thumb and finger, clearly showing the neat hole through the torso of the joker.

Squall took the card and examined it "Quite remarkable shooting, under the circumstances." A low chuckle was heard from Seifer.

Martine looked understandably pale but determined all the same. The blast had attracted a larger crowd, who were staring wide-eyed at the card and whispering amongst themselves the name-

'Devil's Cub'

Irvine, forgetting larger issues, called out "Well done, Seifer! Best of all, I'd say!" looking admiringly at the neat hole.

Lord Cholmondley grasped Martine's wrist with a frown "Go home, Martine! If you want to fight, at least fight sober! You're no match for Seifer Almasy else!" he asked.

"No! I will fight!" cried Martine with an ugly expression on his white face.

"Do I have to wait here all night while you choose your second, Martine?" said Seifer, with narrowed eyes.

"I'm acting for myself, since everyone seems strangely shy!" sneered Martine, gesturing at the quiet crowd.

Squall rose from his seat "I do not think it fair to act for yourself. I offer myself." Said Squall curtly, pushing his brown hair away from his face.

"Is that an insult, Leonhart?" came the question from Seifer, who was leaning back on his chair watching the proceedings.

"I have no intention of that." Answered the brunette brusquely.

Seifer laughed without malice "Irvine, will you act for me?" he said without turning his head.

Irvine stood with a sigh "Of course Seifer, even if you must act like this." He went apart with Squall and checked the weapons carefully, they were duly pronounced correct and identical.

Raijin pushed his way to Seifer's side and spoke worriedly "Wait 'til you're sober, ya know? I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it but ya know?" He received no answer.

The table was pushed back. Squall and Irvine measured the paces.

The pistols were presented. Seifer took his in what seemed to be an alarmingly slack hold. Raijin obviously didn't think so as he whispered to his friend urgently "Don't kill him, ya know?"

The seconds stepped back. Seifer's pistol jerked up swiftly; there was a flash and a report with an answering one a few seconds later. Martine's bullet buried itself in the wall behind Seifer and Martine pitched forward.

Seifer threw his pistol down casually.

Squall checked Martine "He still has a pulse! Fetch a doctor!" he shouted.

Seifer turned to Raijin "As you asked." And turned heel and walked out of the room.

The silence that followed his exit was almost deafening.

* * *

So what did you think? Tell me in a review! By the way I apologise if the game was a bit wrong, I don't know much about it Oo.


	8. Chapter 7: At the theatre

Chapter 7

Saria Trepe pouted and leant back in her chair, surveying the whole world with a dark glare. Vivi Matcham had had the kindness to inform her several times that Saria's favourite beau was not in attendence. Vivi, Saria, her sister and their cousin were at the theatre, in one of the side boxes. While everyone else was at least pretending to watch the play, Saria seemed to be looking anywhere but the play.

Quistis turned to her sister "He can hardly be expected to turn up after the events of last night!" she whispered. Saria made no reply but sighed heavily.

The tale had spread like wildfire. Everyone was whispering of the misdeeds of Devil's Cub. Rumour had rippled out and had reached the ears of the Trepe family. Joshua had also heard it too and had spent several minutes before the play proclaiming what he thought of the renowned Seifer Almasy.

Saria had told him sharply that he should not presume to judge one so far above himself. Then she had turned her back on him and proceeded to completely ignore him. By the time he came up with a suitable comeback, she was talking with great enthusiasm to Vivi Matchem.

Hence Quistis had to hear the rest of his opinion. He did not appear to notice her glazed eyes and the thought that she might not be giving him her full attention did not enter his mind at all.

Suddenly Quistis sat up and her expression changed from abject boredom to surprise. "Oh my…" she said in almost disbelief. "Yes, yes. I know, shocking isn't it?" continued Joshua unabated, seemingly unaware that her surprise was not because of his previous comment.

The focus of Quistis's attention was not on Joshua's scintillating conversation, it was that Seifer Almasy had just walked into the theatre.

He strode in nonchalantly, it appeared he was oblivious to the attention he was receiving. His gaze swept coolly over the people in the theatre. Quistis thought she saw a small smirk at the eyes glued on him but as quickly she dismissed it as he seemed totally expressionless the next moment.

Joshua broke off in his discourse to glance over at where Quistis was looking. "Oh Hyne! Its him!" he exclaimed in shock. Quistis rolled her eyes and fixed her attention on Seifer again, curious as to what he would do next.

"If he has the audacity to come up here, I shall give him a piece of my mind!" said Joshua wrathfully. Quistis sighed, _as if he would_, she thought tiredly. "That is as well, because I think he will."

Seifer, without warning, looked in their direction. His eyes locked with Quistis's cool gaze. She jumped slightly but quickly recovered her composure and met his arrogant stare levelly. _Shameless. _She thought drolly. As if reading her thoughts, he smirked, turned away and disappeared behind a curtain. Saria had, by this time, having discovered Seifer was nearby. She sat upright and her expression turned eager "Oh is he here? I knew he would come! But he is late." He shot a triumphant glance at the sour Vivi.

Joshua shot her a glare "I shall forbid you to speak to him!" He waited a few moments for a response but Saria had started ignoring him and she meant to continue. He sank back into his chair with a sullen expression.

Saria was half standing looking around the theatre trying to see Seifer. Quistis gave an exasperated sigh "At least pretend to play hard to get." She advised her sister caustically. Saria glared at her but sat down anyway.

All of a sudden a pair of gloved hands went over Saria's eyes and a voice whispered "Guess who?" Saria uttered a small shriek and pulled them off. "My Lord!" she turned to the relaxed Seifer with a pout. He smiled devilishly at Quistis, who was sitting with a blank expression, and kissed Saria's hand.

She tittered "Oh my Lord! After all the tales we have heard, it makes me half-afraid of you!" and flicked her hair.

"Afraid? Why?" inquired Seifer "You know I wouldn't hurt a thing half as pretty as you."

"What if I made you angry?" laughed Saria.

"Then I advise you do not. Make me happy by walking with me in the corridor. The curtain won't go up for a good five minutes."

"No," Saria paused "But this is the fifth act and I declare that if you only come to see the end of a play, it is a farce!"

"Then you had better tell me what it is about." Seifer replied pragmatically.

"You don't deserve I should!" scolded Saria, not having much more of an idea about what the play was about that him. "Although I shall walk with you, for few minutes." She stood up.

Joshua decided at this point to intercede by clearing his throat loudly, attracting Seifer's somewhat bored notice "You spoke, sir?" he questioned haughtily. Joshua stammered a few words and subsided into a mutinous silence.

Saria and Seifer turned to leave. Quistis shifted in her seat "Saria." She said unexpectantly. Saria and Seifer turned around. Saria looking rather annoyed and Seifer with his chin tilted surveyed her through narrowed eyes. "Yes?" inquired Saria impatiently. Seifer raised his eyebrow, knowing that Quistis knew full well what he was thinking.

Quistis held out her arm, an object in her hands "You forgot your shawl." She commented tonelessly. She handed it over, not without giving Saria a warning look. Saria took it silently, tossed her hair defiantly and walked out.

Seifer bowed mockingly and gave a smug smile to her sister and followed her. Vivi knotted her handkerchief violently. Joshua regained the art of coherent speech and was using it to full effect to continue complaining of Almasy's atrocious behavior. Quistis clenched a fist and gritted her teeth.

She would not lose to him.

* * *

Saria walked a few paces then stopped and stamped her foot "Argh!" she cried angrily. "They are so stuffy!" Seifer followed at a leisurely pace into the deserted corridor. "Even your sister?" he inquired.

"Especially her!" she frowned and turned to face him.

He laughed at that and then walked close to her, she caught her breath "And are you?" The look in his eyes made her pulse race and half frightened her, half excited her.

He moved his hand to hold up her chin so he could look at her. Her blue eyes were unresisting and she gazed at him. His hold tightened slightly.

She made a half-hearted attempt to get out of his embrace "Oh my Lord!" she said breathlessly. She put her hand on his shoulder, he was watching her again. "Will you come to me?" he whispered huskily.

This direct question flustered her, she stammered a few words "I don't know what you…" but he interrupted her "Everything of the most dishonorable, remember that, for I don't cheat, at love or cards."

She gazed at him in surprise. Seifer took advantage and kissed her swiftly.

After, she giggled. With no further doubts, Seifer laughed. Saria had the odd fancy, unusual in one so matter of fact, that little devils danced in his eyes.

"I see we understand each other," he said "Now listen to me, after last night I shall have to leave Deling."

Saria uttered a small cry of dismay "Oh no! My Lord!"

"But I won't leave you. Come with me! To Esthar."

Saria gasped "Esthar!" To her, the glamorous city spelt all the things she craved in life, fun, fine dresses and trinkets.

Seifer knew what she thinking "Anything you want." He grazed a gloved finger down the side of her face. She blushed. "I'll come." To her surprise he showed neither rapture nor relief.

"I shall send word to you, everything will be arranged." With the distant sound of the fifth act starting again, he looked up "You'd better go back in."

"Are you coming, my Lord?" Saria asked coyly.

"No, I have business to attend to." He kissed her hand and left.

* * *

Dude, short chapter OO. Anyway, I'm going on an expedition this weekend 30km in two days….(Help) Anyway, make me feel better (and able to write chapters) by reviewing! And at least Quistis and Seifer _were at least _in the same building!


	9. Chapter 8: Chance encounter

Chapter 8

Quistis began to stand hesitantly, then thinking better of it, sat down once more. She watched her sister uncertainly. She was sure Seifer had said something to Saria last night, and it wasn't just that her hair looked nice. Seifer had told Saria something important and Quistis just hoped it was marriage.

She sighed, but then Saria would have told everyone. Quistis dreaded that Seifer had invited Saria to run away with him and that Saria, stupidly thinking herself more than a match for the infamous Seifer Almasy, would consent to go. The difference between Quistis and her mother and sister was that they though Seifer was a foolish man in love, Quistis knew he was a clever man in love with the chase. She knew also that once Seifer had Saria, she would quickly lose the power to attach him.

Seifer, she knew, probably would leave Galbadia for a while until the scandal died down, and would think nothing of taking Saria with him. And ruining her and her whole family.

Saria sat across from her, humming and staring out the window. She seemed preoccupied and had an air of suppressed excitement about her. And considering Saria's meager powers of concealment, it was fairly simple to discern she was very happy.

Quistis had, for most of the morning, been trying to think of ways to find out what exactly Saria's plans were but so far, had had little success.

She stood up, Mrs Trepe looked up from her magazine inquiringly. "I'm going to see Xu." Quistis merely supplied. Mrs Trepe nodded and looked down once. Saria did not appear to notice that Quistis had said anything at all.

A few minutes later, Quistis walked out from the house. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the sky. It was cloudy and a slight breeze rustled through the tree outside their house. Xu didn't live far away but it was a fair walk.

She set off, nodding to few acquaintances along the way, vaguely weary after spending the morning feeling like it was her responsibility to stop Seifer. She brushed her hair out of her face and paused just before the Deling Archway.

A figure was walking towards her with a languid stride. On catching sight of the distinctive grey trench coat, Quistis spun around and walked in the opposite direction.

The figure increased their pace and caught up with her easily. "Not pleased to see me?" a calm voice asked mockingly. Quistis slowed and turned to look into the green eyes of Seifer Almasy.

"How could you accuse me of such a thing?" she replied dryly and continued to walk briskly. Seifer laughed and kept in pace with her. "Where are you going?" asked Seifer pleasantly. Quistis gritted her teeth. "Its not right for a young lady to walk alone." He finished casually.

"Of course it appalls your acute sense of propriety."

"Of course." Replied Seifer with a twisted smile.

They continued walking in silence. Quistis's mind was in turmoil, the source of the problem was walking beside. And it was anger that was making her heart race, not him, she thought determinedly.

"What do you fight with?"

"I'm sorry?" asked Quistis confusedly.

"You said you don't fight with swords."

"I hardly think that's relevant."

"Just making conversation. Or don't you have a weapon?"

"A whip." Said Quistis curtly.

"Hm." Seifer spoke meaningfully. Quistis glared at him.

"So how are you?" asked Seifer lazily. Quistis looked up at him questioningly "Why would you care?" she said bitingly, staring straight ahead. Seifer narrowed his eyes "Good then."

Quistis said nothing and instead marched under a bridge. Seifer followed and caught her arm.

She turned to him with an angry expression "What? Just leave me alone!"

He shrugged and followed "I'm escorting you." Her angry expression faded, replaced by annoyance. She sighed.

"I hardly think your company will do my reputation any good."

"Touch" he answered and continued walking next to her.

* * *

I am well aware that this chapter is almost illegally short and crap but I'm not going to be able to update for a while as I'm moving residences. Not fun. Well, even though this chapter was, honestly, not very good (I was gonna delete it…), I still want people to review! Then I suppose I might write some more on a random piece of paper…Anyway please review and I hope I'll be back in the computer seat soon!


	10. Chapter 9: Across the sea

Devil's Cub

Chapter 9

"What's the matter, Rin? You seem down." Rinoa jerked her head up in surprise as Zell cut off his general conversation to ask her. Her gloved hands tightened marginally around her glass "Nothing," She fixed on a bright smile and looked at her concerned friend. "I'm fine."

Zell grinned back and continued chatting lightly. Rinoa once again tuned out of his conversation, only making civil replies. She managed an ironic smile, if Zell was noticing something, or rather someone was troubling her; it must be rather obvious.

She was attending a ball put on by one of her families various contacts. The genial hostess was wandering around greeting her guests. The elegantly decorated apartments were filled with the important people of Esthar. The President Laguna was chatting energetically with a rather dazed looking dignitary from Centra. Footmen were discretely pulling heavy blue drapes across the large windows and a new dance was starting up. There was a grand piano being played softly at the other side of the room, not drowned out by the conversations and other sounds at the party.

Rinoa's various contacts were scattered throughout the crowd, her friend Zone saw her and waved with a smile. His eyes suddenly were averted and grew large and horrified, he then clutched his stomach and ran to the toilet. Rinoa frowned, then saw a formidable looking lady had approached him. The woman watched him leave hurriedly with a thwarted yet determined expression. Rinoa giggled and tried to stifle it politely. Usually Rinoa enjoyed these gatherings but she hadn't felt the same since she had left Deling, she thought sadly.

Absorbed by her own thoughts, she hardly noticed Zell had stopped talking.

"Was the fact that Mr Trevenham had just got recently married that funny?" he said in a baffled voice..

Rinoa nodded vaguely.

"Rin!" groaned Zell exasperatedly.

"What?" asked Rinoa, oblivious.

"Are you even listening to me??"

"Um, yes?"

Zell threw his hands up in despair.

Rinoa punched her friend lightly "Meanie, I was just thinking."

Zell rolled his eyes "Oh yes, your mysterious suitor."

"What? Jealous?" asked Rinoa teasingly.

"Of course." Replied Zell promptly.

Rinoa moved over to the balcony and looked out at the city lights of Esthar. The emerald city was cloaked in darkness but for the many lights that twinkled.

She turned to Zell and leaned forward slightly, her hands clasped lightly behind her back "Well, I don't think you are!" She looked slightly behind Zell at a brunette "Someone is though." She added thoughtfully. The girl was watching them with a worried stare, flickering between them.

"Who?" asked Zell, oblivious.

Rinoa sighed and leant back "You," she said in an ominous voice to Zell "are hopeless."

"So are you!" replied Zell defensively.

"Am not!" she retorted, flicking her hair back.

"You don't listen to people!" Zell said standing straight.

"You…you have funny hair!" said Rinoa pointing an accusing finger at the aforementioned hair.

"Whaaaat??" cried Zell, his hands going up to his hair, looking scandalised.

The brunette who was watching them almost started forward towards them as if feeling Zell's pain but then drew back flushing as a woman who seemed to be her mother protested feebly. A feather in her hair moved as she spoke.

Rinoa crossed her arms and looked defiant, putting her chin up. "I win. You're more hopeless than I am." She said smugly.

Zell have her death glare and went back to smoothing out his hair. Which seemed to be a futile task as it just popped back up to say hello again as soon as he'd done it. The brunette was looking agonised.

"Seriously though," began Zell, looking fairly self conscious as he finished smoothing his hair "You seem to have got it quite bad for this Storm guy."

"Squall!" cried Rinoa "His name is Squall." She repeated quietly, taking a drink of wine.

Suddenly a perky girl in a sunflower yellow dress practically bounded up to them. "Hey guys!" she greeted them enthusiastically. "Hey Selphie!" said the tattooed blonde casually "What's up?"

"I'm fine." Selphie replied "Just a bit bored." Rinoa regarded her sympathetically "Did Sir Leigh start talking to you again?" Selphie shuddered, closing her eyes momentarily "All he talks about are his new shares in Dr Odine's new research."

"What, the freaky guy with the collar?" interrupted Zell. Both girls shushed him urgently "Not so loud!" hissed Rinoa. Zell rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, not supposed to say about Dr Odine's various fashion crimes. Just about his wondrous research." Selphie held out her hands as if to fend something away "Please, not more of that! I'd rather talk about the weather!"

Rinoa laughed "Hey, you survived at least."

Selphie giggled "Only just. Hey, by the way, Aunt Lulu said she would let she help plan her next party! Isn't that great?" she said happily. Zell nodded vigorously and Selphie looked at Rinoa for confirmation. But the black haired girl was silent, looking outside in detached fashion. Selphie turned to Zell for enlightenment, puzzled. He shook his head, muttering "She thinks I'm hopeless." and with a devious expression said loudly "Look! Squall!" Selphie wore an identical evil grin as she realised.

Rinoa's head jerked up, she glanced at the entrance, seeing no stormy eyed knight in shining armour she turned to Zell "Meanie!" she cried fiercely, standing stiffly. Selphie looked at them both animatedly, balanced on the balls of her feet. "Oh Squall." She said knowingly, winking at Rinoa. "What?" cried Rinoa, blushing.

"Rinoa and Squall," began Selphie in a sing song voice "Sitting in a tree…" Rinoa glared at her. Selphie trailed off looking innocent.

Rinoa pouted "Stop teasing me!"

"Hello again Miss Tilmitt. Are these your friends?" a middle aged man had walked up and stood beside Selphie. She turned around to look at him with almost a comical look of dismay "Sir Leigh!" The dark haired man smiled knowingly, seeming not noticing- or at least ignoring Selphies's expression. After a moments hesitation, she smiled quaveringly "This is Mr Zell Dincht and Miss Rinoa Caraway., Zell, Rinoa his is Sir Leigh." She said politely. Zell and Rinoa greeted him cordially.

An awkward silence descended. "Um, it was nice weather today. Was it not?"

* * *

"Miss Quistis Trepe." A solemn butler proclaimed her entrance with dignity and held open the door as Quistis passed through. She thanked him and looked up with a smile at her dark haired friend who returned it. The butler left and shut the door.

Xu moved forward "How are you?" she inquired as she gave Quistis a sisterly hug. "I'm okay." Smiled Quistis sitting down as Xu did "You?"

Xu grinned "I'm good. But you look troubled. What is it?" she said bluntly. Quistis shook her head "It's nothing."

"Quistis," began Xu dryly "I've been your friend for a while now. I know when somethings up."

"I told you! It's nothing."

"Oh and Seifer Almasy escorting you to the door is nothing as well I presume?" said Xu coolly.

Quistis made choking sound.

"Ah, and the fact that your sister has been practically attached to him for the last few months?" Xu continued dispassionately.

"Xu!" exclaimed Quistis.

"So it is that then."

Quistis gave her grudging smile "At least your honest, I guess."

"Don't worry, you sister isn't stup- that stupid to run away with him." Supplied Xu helpfully.

Quistis fiddled with a stray piece of cotton on the chair she was sitting on, she was silent for a moment "Oh yes she is."

"What?" said Xu "I overestimated her then." She said frankly. "What makes you think she would?"

Quistis chuckled grimly "She told me."

"She told you?" echoed Xu incredulously, leaning forward, surprised. "Does your mother know?"

"I'd say they planned it together." Quistis looked up with rueful smile "Will you ever speak to me again?"

"Of course I will!" Xu said brusquely. "I'm guessing you've tried to persuade her not to?"

"Yes." She replied glumly, crossing her arms.

"Hm…" Xy pondered for a minute "Well you could beat either of them unconscious, or even both! Do the world a favour." She finished musingly.

Quistis laughed "I don't think mother would like me to beat my sister unconscious. And don't you think beating up a Marquis might cause a bit of scandal?"

Xu sniffed mock dolefully "Oh well, what about poison?"

Quistis smiled "Seriously though, I'm kind of out of ideas. Maybe I should just let them run away and become a nun."

"Too boring. What about a chimney sweep?" said Xu thoughtfully.

"Think I might beat you to death in a minute."

"A champion boxer!"

Quistis half stood up from her chair and fixed her friend with a stern expression betrayed by her small smile "I am warning you…" she said threateningly, laughter in her voice.

Xu lifted one hand in surrender "Ok, I'm serious."

Quistis sat down and raised an eyebrow.

"I am!" protested Xu. "Anyway why was Seifer with you before?"

Quistis grimaced "He knows I want him to stop chasing Saria." Her eyes narrowed dangerously "He thinks it's amusing to annoy me."

"Asshole." Said Xu sympathetically.

"Anyway," said Quistis, rising from her chair "I'd better go. Thanks for the ideas." She said ironically. Xu stood and waved her hand airily "Anytime."

Quistis glanced out the window "Nida's here." Xu sighed dramatically "Oh all these suitors of mine… Bye."

Quistis walked out, nodding at the flushed Nida as she left with a wry smile.

* * *

Seifer left his parents house loking pale and less arrogant than usual. His interview with his father had gone as expected. His father had simply told him without rebuke that he had better go to Esthar for a while, until the fuss had died down. He had fixed Seifer with his half- lidded gaze and said "I cannot condemn you for what you did, as I was very much like that at your age and so I would be a hypocrite to say that you should not have done it. I apologise for the bad blood we have in our family, and I will just say this. There is good in you Seifer. But sometimes it takes someone to find it." He smiled as if reminiscing "It took your mother to make me a good man." He said in a softer tone.

Seeing his mother had probably been worse. She had had no lecture to read him, she had just looked slightly sad. And that was the worst for Seifer.

He shook his head angrily. He was Seifer Almasy, he would carry on. He wouldn't look back.

Okay, I made that chapter a bit longer. Actually putting Selphie and Zell in the story. As usual please review. Tell me how I'm doing etc etc Action starts next chapter! I have decided to get my ass in gear and update more often now I have the dear sweet internet back…Anyway thank you reviewers so far!

Review…You know you want to….

/


	11. Chapter 10: The note

Devil's Cub

Chapter 10

"Hey Irvine."

The auburn haired cowboy sat down in chair beside his friend, handing him a glass of water. They were in the well-known gentleman's club Watiers. The room was a dark green and the furniture was a dark mahogany. The late afternoon sun streamed through the bow window. Other men were in the room, grouped round the small tables, sitting in the green leather chairs, talking amicably. "Hey Seifer. If you're interested, Martine's still alive."

Seifer looked up from contemplation of one of his boots. He was sitting in a chair, his arms draped over the back and one leg balanced on top of the other. "Promised Raijin I wouldn't kill him." he said simply.

"Hm, well as long as he decides to stay alive it won't do you too much harm. D'ya think he go as far as die to spite you?" said Irvine thoughtfully, flicking the rim of his hat up absently.

Seifer got up and stretched languidly, cat-like. "Theoretically, he probably would but I severely doubt he'd have the balls to do so." He walked around the room. "I'll still have to go to Esthar though." Seifer commented almost conversationally.

"Ah yes. Isn't Rinoa there at the moment?"

"Yes, packed off so she doesn't commit any- indiscretions- here."

"Indiscretions?"

Seifer smirked "Marrying a nobody." He waved his hand. "By the name of Leonhart or something."

"The one at Drakes?"

"Yes."

"Damned boring, this place." Remarked Irvine with a sigh.

"Hm."

A small silence proceeded. Seifer leant against the wall with a sigh and raked a hand through his hair.

"I need to go. See you around." Seifer pushed himself off the wall. Irvine had his hat tilted low over his forehead and seemed to be trying to sleep. He said nothing but waved his hand in a small salute.

Seifer left Watiers.

Once back at his own lodgings he asked his valet to pack his belonging for his stay in Esthar, and scribbled a few notes absently. Some were to friends and tradesmen to tell them he was leaving, some were paying bills. One was a small note addressed to small house in the good part of town. Not the best part, but a good part.

* * *

Quistis stood with a sigh. Her mother and sister were hardly exciting company. Mrs Trepe was reading a magazine about the latest fashions and Saria was humming to herself and staring absentmindedly out the window. "I'm going for the shopping." She stated walking towards the door "If anyone cares.." she added under her breath.

She walked out the door and shut it quietly. Turning around, she jumped as she came face to face with Jessie. The girl worked as a maid in the house. The girl smiled tremulously and handed her a note. Quistis smiled and thanked the girl, who bobbed a curtsey and walked away.

Quistis frowned at the writing. It wasn't any hand she was familiar with, with bold strokes with wide loops. The note was simply addressed, Quistis assumed it was some traders note. Quistis shrugged loosely and stuffed it in her pocket. She walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. Taking the note out of her pocket she automatically began tracing the steps to the market. She got out the note again and ripped it open casually. She unfolded the single sheet of paper and scanned the hastily written lines.

Saria,

Everything is prepared and ready, I shall meet you tonight at the bottom of your road at twelve midnight. Do not bring anything; I have all you should need.

Yours etc

Seifer

Quistis gasped and re-read the note. It was as she had suspected, they were to run away together. She stopped and leant against a nearby wall, breathing deeply. She clutched the letter and sighed. She didn't know why it was such a shock. What confused her was how Seifer had neglected to remember that she, being the elder, would receive the note. Looking down at the envelope, she examined it closely. There was a small 'S' before Trepe. In the dim light of the hallway, it would have been easy for Jessie to miss.

Quistis gave a breathless laugh and shook her head, looking down once more at the letter. For a proposed runaway, the letter seemed strangely caustic. There was nothing lover-like about anything in the letter. She moved away from the wall, thinking hard. She still wasn't entirely sure whether the letter proposed an elopement to Winhill or a shameful runaway to Esthar.

The letter crumpled slightly as she gripped it. To her, it was obvious that Seifer did not mean marriage. Suddenly she suffered a moment's doubt, what if he did mean marriage? What if she ruined Saria's chances of happiness?

Her doubt only lasted a moment. She was sure that neither Saria nor Seifer were in love. Saria craved the finery and idle enjoyment being with Seifer gave. Seifer loved the chase and obviously wanted Saria. Quistis knew that they wouldn't feel any agony of thwarted love.

She felt helpless; she had no idea what to do. She could just hide the letter and pretend it never existed, and Saria would never know. But Seifer would know that Saria wanted to go to Esthar and would probably just arrange another journey to Esthar, this time with Saria.

Quistis wandered along the pavement, hardly noticing her surrounding. Suddenly, her head jerked up. She had the perfect plan.

* * *

Heh, ok I lied. Action starts NEXT chapter when Seifer comes for Saria. I think he may have a bit of a surprise...Anyway I know this chapter was boring and for that I apologise. The chapters should come out faster now theres something that's actually going to happen. Not to mention wall to wall Seiftis! And I think this story might be quite long. Please review, comments suggestions etc etc. I like encouragement!! (HINT HINT) 


	12. Chapter 11: Wray

Devil's Cub

Chapter 11

"Quistis, are you going to be alright here? You know Joshua will be at the ball." Mrs Trepe nodded encouragingly at her daughter, smiling hopefully.

Quistis, facing away from her mother, gazed out of the window. She rolled her eyes at the last comment. She fixed a brave smile on her face and turned around. "I'll be fine, I just feel that if I go tonight this headache will get worse."

Mrs Trepe examined her daughter's features closely. Her pale cheeks were flushed and her eyes a little more brilliant. She seemed to look ill. Though she doubted that Joshua would mind. But if Quistis would insist on not attending Mrs Lanyon's card party, she would have to accept that.

"Mother!" Saria's impatient summons rudely interrupted Mrs Trepe's train of thought. She patted her eldest daughters shoulder absentmindedly.

"Anyway we have to go now. Bye!" She smiled quickly and sailed out of the door.

Quistis sighed and placed a hand on her forehead, she would have to leave soon. Holding out her hand, she studied it dispassionately. She noticed with dismay she was trembling. Glaring at her hand she breathed deeply a few times until it was steady. Nodding with satisfaction, Quistis moved over to the table, sitting down she brought an empty sheet of paper in front of her.

A pen in her hand, she began writing hesitantly.

_Mother,_

_I intercepted a note from Seifer Almasy to Saria, detailing a runaway. I do not feel that Almasy means marriage for Saria and that he would not behave right by her. I am sorry but I can't just stand back and watch that happen. _

She paused and looked up absently.

_I am leaving soon to tell Almasy that his attentions to Saria are unwanted. I am NOT running away with him. Please tell Saria I'm sorry._

_Quistis_

_Ps I locked my room on purpose; I don't want Saria to destroy all my belongings._

Pushing the note away, Quistis stood and checked her watch. It was time, taking a deep breath, she stepped forward.

* * *

The car drew to a stop under the orange street lamps. Humming softly to himself, the driver tapped the steering wheel and checked his watch. It was just midnight and the street was deserted, he peered out of the windscreen. Tendrils of ice were forming on the glass. He shivered and turned the heat up in the car. At the same time, he saw the glowing digits of the clock.

Cursing, he drew on his gloves with his teeth. The man grunted and shoved the car door open. He got out and shut it quietly, his breath misting in front of his face. The autumn night was cold. He hoped that whoever he was there to pick up would come soon. His brows puckered in confusion, the street seemed fair respectable and most of Devil's Cub's friends lived in the expensive part of town. Who was he there to pick up? The driver shrugged to himself philosophically, it wasn't his business to know, and all he did was to do the job. He'd been given a fair wage for this one, and he was respectable man.

"Excuse me?"

He jumped and swung round to see a figure in a dark coat, obscured in darkness. The driver squinted to see the person's features. They seemed to become aware of his scrutiny and stepped back, away from the soft light cast by the streetlight. All the driver could see were some slim fingers gripping the sleeves as they crossed their arms. The figure coughed politely.

The driver flushed and walked over to the back door of the car hurriedly and opened it. He stood, waiting for the person to get in. The figure moved closer, "Thank you but I assure you it isn't necessary." The voice was low and it was hard to hear.

The driver nodded professionally and moved back to the front of the car and got, inwardly wondering at his mysterious passenger. The back door shut with a dull thud.

"Ready?" the driver questioned half to himself and started the car.

Quistis leant back into the leather seat and tried to relax her stiff muscles. Closing her eyes, she tried to stifle the small voice that was dancing around her thoughts saying that this was a really bad idea.

"At least I can always become a boxer." She murmured quietly to herself, a small smile curving her lips.

The driver had switched on a tape and was humming along to a song playing. He had seemingly adopted a what-I don't-see-can't-hurt-me attitude. For that, Quistis was grateful, she didn't know if she could cope with the odd stares of a curious driver as well as having to deal with an angry Seifer.

Doubt wavered in her mind, did she really know what she was getting herself into? Seifer Almasy was a dangerous man, she'd heard of his exploits. _It's the only way, _she told herself firmly.

The car had been driving for a while now. Looking out of the windows into the pitch black landscape, Quistis suffered a moment's misgiving, maybe Seifer _had _been meaning to take Saria to Winhill. If so, she'd quite possibly just ruined her sister's chances. Quistis almost giggled at the terrible irony. Trying to save her sister from ruin, she'd ruined her chances of a material happiness.

Groaning, Quistis flopped back again and closed her eyes.

What seemed like minutes later, Quistis opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. She shook her head to clear the fog in her mind that remained from her sleep. Wondering how she'd ever slept, she sat up and looked out of the window. The grey sky was lit with pink fringes of dawn.

In the distance, the sea sparkled with the first light of dawn.

Quistis sighed with relief, then frowned. _Seifer was going to take Saria to Esthar. He is an asshole._

"We've arrived at Wray." The voice of the driver interrupted her thoughts. "I was told to drop you off at the Inn."

The car drew to a stop outside an Inn, the street was mostly silent, with only a few signs of life stirring. Murmuring a quiet thanks, she slipped out of the car and into the building.

After passing through the dark doorway, she emerged into what seemed to be the bar. The only occupant was a thin, balding man who stood beside the counter, wringing his hands. He was staring in an abstract fashion at the floor.

Noticing her entrance, he looked up "Miss Saria Trepe?" he questioned in a reedy voice.

Quistis nodded, too nervous to trust her voice.

The man nodded too and stood up painstakingly with popping of joints. "This way." He motioned for her to follow him, coughing.

He led her up some narrow panelled stairs to a light room, facing out towards the sea.

Quistis stood admiring the view, it had been a while since she had seen the sea. When she turned round, the man had disappeared, leaving her alone in the small apartment.

With a fatalistic shrug, she discarded her coat on the back of a chair. Standing with one hand leaning on the back of the chair, she quickly ran over what she would say. Nodding she moved over to stand by the window, her back to the stairs.

* * *

A black car came to a halt in front of a small Inn. The door opened and a tall man got out languidly. He exchanged a few words with a person inside the car. He slammed the door casually and watched as the car drove away with a slight smirk.

The pale morning light caught his blond bangs as he swept them out of his eyes. Stretching, Seifer Almasy walked inside.

"Barret?" he inquired. The other man looked up "My Lord." He bowed his head and stood up. "Just upstairs." He made a move to walk in front.

Seifer motioned with his hand "No need, I know where it is."

The thin man bowed his head again but said nothing. He sat down at the bar and picked up a newspaper.

Seifer strode over to the stairs and walked up in a relaxed fashion.

* * *

So they will meet soon… Please review and tell what you think, I was very encouraged! Just loads of stupid work to do at the moment…Thanks to reviewers so far!


	13. Chapter 12: Pressure Points

Disclaimer: Wark? (Translation: Sheep owns naught but what Sheep does own. That does not include Final Fantasy)

Chapter 12

Seifer reached the top of the stair and blinked as the morning sun shone brightly. A figure stood by the window.

"Saria?" he questioned, moving forward with a sanguine smile.

The figure at the window turned. Seifer's smile vanished.

"So you've arrived." Quistis said coolly.

Seifer moved forward, anger clear on his face. He grasped both her wrists roughly and pinned her to the wall. Quistis made a small noise of protest.

Seifer's eyes narrowed "What exactly, are _you _doing here?" he asked in a low dangerous voice, looking down.

Quistis's heart thudded in her chest, she stared at the silver pendant at his throat. "Let go of me." She said, hoping she sounded calm.

Seifer laughed, a harsh, mocking laugh. Quistis suddenly felt a cold thrill down her spine, maybe she had gone too far.

Seifer didn't relax his hold and on the contrary, leaned forward more. "Again, why are you here?" he enunciated each word clearly, distinct with menace.

She took a deep breath "Saria has a message for you."

The blonde man looked suspicious but let go of her wrists. He still stood in her front of her, as she side stepped away from the wall and brushed herself down indignantly.

Seifer ran an agitated hand through his hair and turned away. "What is it?" he sounded tired.

Quistis watched his back steadily, rubbing her wrists.

He turned round, his face betrayed no expression. "Tell me." His voice was soft- insistent.

Steeling herself, she let out an airy laugh.

Seifer frowned and moved towards her.

Quistis gave a flirtatious smile and made a motion as if to ward him away. He paused.

"My Lord," she said carefully "Saria no longer welcomes your…attentions."

Seifer chuckled darkly "Found someone with a better offer?"

Quistis, forgetting her role for a moment, shot back "Someone who had an offer."

"Funny," commented Seifer casually, while watching her closely with a hint of knowing. "Saria didn't

seem to have any qualms about what I had in mind."

"Saria still isn't here." Quistis returned "And neither will she be."

"Bullshit."

Quistis gave a start at the sudden comment and concealed her confusion as she gazed evenly at him.

"Oh really?"

Seifer gave a seemingly pleasant smile. "Really."

Quistis walked over to a cabinet by the wall and absently picked up a small figure. Seifer watched her in silence.

_Shit, _thought Quistis. He was slowly but surely destroying her story. He was shrewder than she had

thought; he certainly seemed to know Saria more than she'd guessed.

"You know," he remarked conversationally, gripping the back of a chair "You confuse me."

"How so?" she inquired coldly.

"Like that!" he held out his hand "So cold but…hm." He looked pensive.

Quistis decided a change of subject would be good.

"Saria may have seemed…willing, but she says that to assume that she would become more than a friend and anything less than a wife to you was ridiculous. She thought- we thought- you maybe needed to be taught a lesson."

Seifer seemed outwardly calm, but Quistis could see his grip on the chair back was white knuckled.

"A lesson." He repeated flatly.

Quistis gave a flippant smile. "Now you know, I'll be leaving now."

She made a move towards the door. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Excuse me." She requested emotionlessly.

Seifer stood in her way, his eyes were almost closed and a small smile curved his lips.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her "I don't think so." His pleasant voice was filled with elusive menace.

Quistis took an involuntary step back.

Seifer, great deliberation, shut the door to the stair. Once the task was finished, he walked past Quistis's frozen form and sat down in a chair.

His very posture was almost an insult; he lounged in the chair, watching her with a mocking expression.

"So, Saria decided the fine life was not for her and you came all the way here to tell me that?"

Quistis took a deep breath, her heart rate was quickening.

"Leave her alone, and let me go." She said simply and turned towards the door.

"Oh no." came a quiet reply.

Quistis paused her exit, and still facing the door, asked wearily "What?"

She turned around and to her shock, he was standing in front of her. Close, too close.

Her towered over her, his eyes filled with a cold fury "I have a better idea. You've come this far, why don't

you go all the way?"

Quistis looked at him; half puzzled, half angry. "Excuse me?"

"Come with me." Instead of an answer, his reply sounded more like a command. Quistis shivered, but

recollecting herself, stood a little straighter. "Piss off."

Seifer laughed. Her eyes widened, there was something demonic about that laugh.

The blonde man calmed down and tilted his head. Looking down at her through slanted eyes, he looked amused "You seem to think you have a choice."

The sun had risen fully, and the pale golden rays filtered into the room. A few shone on Seifer's hair, giving him a halo of sorts.

_That's irony_, thought Quistis distantly.

Her thoughts were firmly jolted back when a firm hand held her chin. Her eyes flew up in shock to see Seifer studying her intently.

Quistis stood still, staring back doggedly.

"Hm, not a total loss I suppose." He commented carelessly "And I know you hate me, your glares are wasted."

He let go eventually, his gloved finger sliding down her cheek as he withdrew away from her. She shuddered at the contact.

"I won't come with you," she began in a low voice. "I won't –I'll scream- I won't go."

Suddenly Seifer was in front of her again, she froze as his long fingers closed around her throat. Her pulse fluttered wildly under his fingertips and subconsciously, she reached for her whip.

Seifer saw her movement. "No good, a whip is a long range weapon." He remarked, off-hand.

Her hand dropped to her side.

He leaned in "Now, if you scream, I'm fully informed of pressure points so,"

Seifer's grip tightened infinitesimally, black spots swam before her eyes. There was strength in those elegant fingers.

"Don't." he finished abruptly.

"Bastard." She hissed, and stumbled back.

There was long silence between them, as they both watched each other.

"My Lord?" a tentative question broke the silence and the charged tension in the air.

The thin man at the door coughed discretely.

Seifer dragged his gaze away from the woman in front of him.

"Yes Barret?" he snapped. The thin man cowered slightly.

"The ship is ready."

Seifer nodded curtly and gave a brief smile "Thank you."

Barret left quietly.

"Ready?" Seifer asked Quistis with a feral grin.

* * *

I finally FINALLY updated!! Joy to the world! And….I've left it on another cliffhanger ::winces:: Sorry.. Though hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner! Please read and review….Please? Or my vicious muse Algiers the sheep will SAVAGE you. Right Algiers?

Algiers: No.

Ok, I'LL savage you. And read my other fic The Chocobo Whisperer ::Shameless plugging alarm sounds::


End file.
